Quase sem querer
by vanessamatos
Summary: House e Cuddy ficam perdidos numa estrada debaixo de uma enorme nevasca...E acabam encontrando uma forma de sobreviver a esse desastre. Fic feita pra o desafio HuddyXHilson


ulo: Perdidos

**Título:** Quase sem querer.  
**Autor:** Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance/Comédia

**Categoria:** Huddy  
**Advertências:** Tem cena de sexo...então melhor ter cuidado...hahaha

**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Completa:** (X) Yes () No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

**BETA:**Amandinha

**Fic feita para o desafio HilsonX Huddy...**

**SINOPSE: **_House e Cuddy ficam perdidos numa estrada debaixo de uma enorme nevasca...E acabam encontrando uma forma de sobreviver a esse desastre._

**OBS: Os refrões são da música Quase sem querer do Legião Urbana!!**

**Quase sem querer**

"_Tenho andado distraído  
Impaciente e indeciso  
E ainda estou confuso"_

Já estavam a horas na estrada. Haviam ido a uma conferência de extrema importância para o hospital. O doutor Gregory House fora contra sua vontade. A sua chefa, Lisa Cuddy, havia obrigado-o a ir como forma de castigo decorrente da última confusão armada pelo médico. Lisa dirigia pela estrada coberta de neve. Uma neve forte e gelada caia na cidade. Ainda faltava algumas horas de estrada pela frente. E o médico a atormentava.

House: Se minha chefa não fosse pão dura estaria na minha cama quente agora e não perdido nesse fim de mundo!!

Cuddy: Não estamos perdidos!!

House: Eu te disse pra não pegar esse atalho pela floresta.

Cuddy: Não ouviu no rádio que a estrada principal fora fechada?

House: Ouvi, mas se tivesse aceito a minha proposta!!

Cuddy: Dividir um quarto de beira de estrada contigo? Nem morta!!

House: Senão fosse tão pão dura poderiamos ter ido de avião pra aquela conferência idiota!!

Cuddy: O orçamento do hospital está curto... E a cidade não fica assim tão longe de Princeton, apenas 8 horas de viagem...

House: Mas, pelo menos de avião o piloto não se perderia e não estariamos no meio do nada, embaixo dessa nevasca!!

Cuddy: Tá achando ruim!! Por que não assume o volante?

House: Eu?? Deus me livre!! Lembre-se!! Sou um aleijado, dirigir por horas aumenta a dor na minha perna!!

Cuddy: Desculpa esfarrapada!! Gosta é de boa vida!! Enquanto estou a horas dirigindo pela estrada ruim, você fica ai comemendo amendoim e batata frita, enquanto muda constantemente a estação de rádio!!

House: Você é a chefa!! Sou apenas um mísero escravo!! Não gosta de ter o controle da situação?? Está no controle comandante!!

"_Só que agora é diferente  
Estou tão tranqüilo  
E tão contente..."_

Cuddy bufa e continua tentando dirigir pela estrada horrivel, enquanto o House continua comendo e mudando as estações de rádio. A noite vai se aproximando e a nevasca aumentando. Lisa não queria admitir, mas ele tinha razão, estavam perdidos. E a noite caindo, o desespero começa a tomar conta da médica, mas tentava não demonstrar não daria esse gostinho ao House. Mas, o médico era muito mais esperto e sabia muito bem o que se passava na sua cabeçinha.

House: Quando vai deixar o orgulho de lado e admitir que está perdida?

Cuddy: Não estamos perdidos.

Ela tira a atenção da estrada e o encara com uma fisionomia de poucos amigos. Ele apenas sorri. Quando de repente, escutam um estouro. O carro havia passado em cima de alguma coisa, e um dos pneus da frente acabou estourando.

House: Ótimo! A gênia estourou o pneu!

Cuddy: Não estourei nada! Foi aquela pedra no meio do caminho,

House: Ah tá a culpa foi da pedra... Maldita hora que me obrigou a vim nessa conferência com você!

"_Quantas chances desperdicei  
Quando o que eu mais queria  
Era provar pra todo o mundo"_

Cuddy encosta o carro. Estavam no meio do nada. Ao lado da estrada havia uma imensa floresta, com enormes sequoias e pinheiros. A pista estava branca totalmente tomada pela neve, assim como as árvores e tudo que havia naquele lugar, inclusive o carro da médica. Eles descem do carro. Ambos bufando de raiva.

House: Droga! Você praticamente partiu o pneu ao meio.

Cuddy: Já disse que a culpa foi daquela pedra!!

House caminha até a parte trasseira do carro, e abre o porta malas. Dentro do mesmo, havia muitos livros de medicina, papéis, um lençol, alguns sapatos, mas o pneu reserva que era bom, não se encontrava no meio das bugigangas da médica.

House: Cadê o estepe?

Cuddy: Estepe?

House: Aquele pneu reserva que colocamos no porta-malas do carro pra nos socorrer em situações como essa...

Cuddy: Ah tá! Aquela troço ocupava espaço demais...

House: OMG! Você tirou o estepe pra caber mais dos seus trecos! Isso é inacreditável...

House dá dois chutes do pneu traseiro do carro.

House: Droga! Droga!

Cuddy: Não chuta meu carro!

House: Essa lata velha! Não consigo acreditar, estou perdido no meio do nada, com um carro com o pneu furado, tudo por causa da minha chefa louca!

"_Que eu não precisava  
Provar nada pra ninguém..."_

O modo irritado e exaltado como ele pronunciava as palavras agora pra ela, estava magoando-a. Sabia que no fundo, a culpa desse desastre era dela. Se tivesse o escutado pelo menos uma vez durante a viagem, não teria pego esse atalho, e poderiam estar num lugar quente. A neve começa a cair com mais intensidade, os dois já estavam completamente coberto de neve. Cuddy resolve tomar uma atitude e tentar resolver o grande problema.

Ela abre a porta do carona, abre o porta luvas e tira de lar uma lanterna, a qual liga. E começa a andar em direção ao nada.

House: Hey! Aonde vai, sua maluca?

Cuddy: Atrás de ajuda.

House: Esqueceu que estamos no meio do nada? Quer morrer congelada?

Cuddy: É melhor do que ficar aqui ouvindo desaforos seus!!

"_Me fiz em mil pedaços  
Prá você juntar  
E queria sempre achar  
Explicação pro que eu sentia"_

House se dar conta do modo grosseiro que estava tratando-a. Estava irritado, e por nenhum minuto havia pensado nela. Resolve se redimir. Não deixaria que ela se machucasse. Anda na direção dela, mesmo com dificuldade devido a grande quantidade de neve na pista, e alcança-a.

House: Vamos voltar pra o carro...

Cuddy: Não!

House: Deixa de ser teimosa! Deixa isso pra mim! Vai pegar um baita resfriado.

Os olhos azuis dele encarava os delas, suplicando. Ele sabia que sempre conseguia as coisas com ela, dessa forma. Falando manso e encarando seus lindos olhos. Como ela poderia resistir aos encantos dele? Resolve acatar o pedido dele, e voltam para o interior do veiculo. Sentam-se cada qual em seu lugar, e ficam um tempo em silêncio.

Cuddy: O que faremos agora?

House: Vamos esperar o dia amanhecer. E torcer para que os raios solares derretam mais a neve, pra partimos em busca de ajuda ou torcer para que alguma alma penada apareça por essas bandas. Temos aquele cobertor no porta-malas. Podemos usar pra nos aquecer. Desligar as luzes para economizar a bateria para o aquecedor. Podemos usar a iluminação da lanterna.

Cuddy: Você pensa em tudo!

House: Esqueceu com quem ta falando?

House sai do carro por alguns minutos, apanha o lençol. Retorna ao veiculo. Trava as portas, e vai para o banco de trás com ela. Cuddy se enrola no lençol. Ele liga o aquecedor, e desliga a luz, ligando a lanterna em seguida.

House: Teremos que dividir o lençol.

Cuddy: Tudo bem, mas não tente nenhuma graçinha...

House: Serei um santo... Promessa de escoteiro!

"_Como um anjo caído  
Fiz questão de esquecer  
Que mentir prá si mesmo  
É sempre a pior mentira..."_

Ela abre um pouco o lençol, e ele entra, ficando quase com seu corpo colado no dela. A situação era desconfortável pra a Lisa, amava demais o House, e durante anos tentava esquecê-lo, e tê-lo assim tão perto era quase que impossível resistir. Teria que ser persistente e por em latência os desejos que sentia. Já House estava começando a se divertir com a situação, no inicio estava irritado e chateado, mas estar perdido no meio do nada, dividindo um lençol com ela, não era nada mal. Apaga a lanterna, e fica ali curtindo o momento, se aproximando dela, aos poucos. O silêncio reina por poucos segundos. Escutam um enorme som preencher o espaço. Ele liga a lanterna, iluminando a face dela.

Cuddy: Sorry. Meu estômago...

Cuddy achava que ele iria aproveitar a situação para massacrá-la mais, contudo a reação dele, a deixou desconsertada e encantada. House retira o lençol dele, vai até o banco do carona e apanha do mesmo uma sacola plástica. Retornando pra o lado dela, debaixo do lençol.

House: Aqui tem ainda um pouco de amendoim, batata frita e um pouco de água, acho que dá pra enganar seu estômago até de manhã...

Cuddy: Obrigada! Quer um pouco?

House: Não...É todo seu...

"_Mas não sou mais  
Tão criança, oh! oh!  
A ponto de saber tudo.."._

Ela abre o saco, e rapidamente começa a devorar a batata frita. Ele fica com a lanterna iluminando-a, assim podia observá-la. Cuddy estava meio sem graça com a situação. A fisionomia serena e calma do House, encarando-a, não significava boa coisa. Ele sentia algo diferente. Uma onda estranha e contagiante tinha invadido o seu corpo. Fazia algum tempo que reparava nela. Se havia uma coisa que se arrependia na vida foi de nunca ter dado bola pra ela na época da faculdade, mas o destino havia lhe reservado uma surpresa, e anos depois estavam trabalhando juntos. O tempo havia sido generoso, até demais, com a Lisa. Tornou-se não só uma mulher realizada profissionalmente, como também uma sexy, adorável e notável mulher. A qual o encantava através de simples gestos. Como mastigar ferozmente um saco de batata frita. Não demorou muito para seu corpo começa a apresentar os primeiros sintomas da excitação. Seu precioso "membro" já começa a se "animar".

Lisa tentava abstrair da sua mente a imagem do Gregory. O Gregory que tanto deseja. Então se concentra no saco de batata frita, mas de repente ouve uivos bastantes altos, os quais viam da escura, gelada e assustadora floresta. Desde criança quando sua mãe leu a historinha da chapeuzinho vermelho, que nutria um enorme medo por lobos. E sabia o que esses uivos significavam. Devido ao enorme medo que invadiu seu corpo e mente. Pula com tudo para o colo do House, sem nem ao menos notar o que havia acabado de fazer.

"_Já não me preocupo  
Se eu não sei porquê  
Às vezes o que eu vejo  
Quase ninguém vê..."_

House estava tão concentrado nela. Que nem notou quando a mesma pulou com tudo em cima do seu colo. Assustou-se de inicio, mas depois aproveitou o momento. Se só de observá-la seu corpo já estava em ponto de brasa. Sentir suas nádegas de encontro ao seu "precioso" foi demais para o médico. Sua excitação já estava a mil.

Cuddy: Que som é esse?

House: Lobos.

Cuddy: Selvagens?

House: Bem... Só perguntando a eles, mas creio que sim... Ou já viu alguém criando lobos em casa?

Cuddy: Não precisa ser grosso...

House ri da cara zangada que ela faz. Mesmo sem querer, ele havia conseguido afastar o medo que tinha surgido em sua mente. Teve tanta raiva do House, que esquecera dos lobos lá fora. Só assim se dá conta do perigo em que se encontrava. Sente o "precioso" de encontro com suas nádegas. Ela vira-se e encarar seus olhos azuis penetrantes.

"_E eu sei que você sabe  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu vejo  
O mesmo que você..."_

Cuddy: Seu tarado!

Ela pula novamente, saindo agora de cima dele. Acende a luz do automóvel. E fica encarando-o.

House: Que culpa tenho? Foi você que pulou em cima de mim...

House passa a mão sobre o volume na sua calça. Fazendo-o o corpo dela estremecer.

"**Ele tinha que ser assim tão gostoso?! Lisa Cuddy concentre-se. Não olhe. É o House! O insensível, ordinário e 171! Abstrai da mente!"**

Cuddy: Se tentar alguma gracinha de novo, te expulso do cobertor!!

House faz cara de desapontado.

House: Tudo bem... Chefona! Posso agora voltar pra dentro?

"_Tão correto e tão bonito  
O infinito é realmente  
Um dos deuses mais lindos"_

Cuddy não queria, mas tinha que liberar a entrada dele no lençol. Apaga a luz do automóvel, e permiti a entrada dele. Ele resolve ficar um pouco quieto, antes que ela cumprisse a promessa. O frio a cada instante aumentava mais. E mesmo com o lençol, aquecedor e roupas que trajavam. Não estavam conseguido se aquecer. Logo ambos estavam tremendo de frio.

Cuddy: Que frio!

House: Sei de algo que ajuda a aquecer.

Ele olha maliciosamente pra ela.

Cuddy: Nem pensar! Sexo nem pensar!

House: Mas, isso salvaria as nossas vidas...

Cuddy: Prefiro morrer!

"**Claro que não, mas sei que se fizer sexo com você não vou mais conseguir me afastar... E vou me decepcionar muito e sofrer... Esquece Lisa Cuddy! Nada de sexo com o House!"**

House: Você que sabe.

Voltam a ficar em silêncio. O frio vai aumentando muito. A Cuddy tremia demais. E já não agüentava. House também estava sentindo frio, mas conseguia agüentar mais tempo. Já ela, começava a sentir suas pernas ficarem adormecidas.

"**Sei que vou me arrepender! Mas, seja o que Deus quiser..."**

Cuddy: Tudo bem!

House: Tudo bem?

"_Sei que às vezes uso  
Palavras repetidas  
Mas quais são as palavras  
Que nunca são ditas?..."_

Faz-se um pouco de desentendido.

Cuddy: Sabe muito bem o que quero dizer, mas saiba de uma importante coisa... Só vou fazer isso por motivo de sobrevivência! E é uma coisa que ficará entre nós dois.

House: Vai ser nosso segredinho!

Sem muito pensar mais. Cuddy retira sua calcinha e pula novamente no colo dele, e vai logo levantando a camisa e tentando abrir o botão da calça...

House: Hey... Calma! Devagar... Nunca ouviu falar de preliminares?

Cuddy: Mas, não estava a pouco em ponto de bala?

House: Com esse frio?! Não tem potencia que agüente!

O modo como ele franziu a testa quando pronunciou isso, a fez rir um pouco.

House: Deixa que o papai aqui vai te ensinar!!

"_Me disseram que você  
Estava chorando  
E foi então que eu percebi  
Como lhe quero tanto..."_

House deita delicadamente o corpo dela, no banco. Um pouco desconfortável, mas ela conseguiu apoiar seu corpo no assento. Ele inclina seu corpo contra o dela. Ficam apenas se olhando. O desejo saltava através dos olhares. Ele faz que vai beijar seus lábios. Como ela desejava sentir o gosto dele. Mas, pra provocá-la mira o beijo em outro lugar. E passa a beijar com bastante força o queixo, seguido das bochechas, testa e orelhas. Era delicioso sentir os lábios dele de encontro com sua pele macia, mas queria sentir o seu gosto. Tenta de todas as formas selar seus lábios, mas ele era esperto, e desvencilhou continuando a beijar o restante da sua face.

Afasta um pouco pra poder encarar seus olhos. Como adorava ver neles o quanto ela o desejava. Cuddy aproveita o momento, e retira suas mãos das costas dele, e as colocar na nuca, trazendo-o ao seu encontro, e finalmente selando seus lábios. Pela primeira vez sente o gosto dele. Como desejou sentir isso por todos esses anos. Era mais delicioso do que sempre fantasiou. Finalmente havia o beijado. E isso era só o começo.

Ele aproveita que Lisa estava encantada com seus lábios, e enquanto suas línguas se tocavam e disputavam espaço, vai descendo suas mãos pelo vestido, chegando até a ponta do mesmo, levanta, e então pode finalmente tocar na pele macia das suas coxas. Quando sentiu a pele dele de encontro com a sua, estremeceu.

House vai subindo as mãos aos poucos, até encontrar o que tanto procurava. A região mais sensível do corpo dela. Como estava já sem calcinha foi fácil chegar onde queria. E sem muito demorar. Começa a acariciar a região. Suas mãos estavam propiciando a melhor "massagem" que ela já sentiu.

House: Nossa! Está tão quente! Isso tudo é pra mim?!

Lisa logo começa a sentir um enorme calor invadir seu corpo. Cessam por alguns segundos os beijos. Ele afasta suas mãos do "sexo" dela, e vai até o zíper descendo um pouco o vestido, de modo que conseguisse um acesso aos seus seios. E quando isso acontece acaricia-os com muito desejo, dando uma maior atenção aos mamilos enrijecidos. Desce um pouco sua calça, e consegue retirar seu "precioso", o qual estava "pulsando de alegria". E o posiciona próximo ao "alvo". E começa a provocá-la, aumentando a excitação da médica. Pressiona seu corpo contra o dela, fazendo-a uivar como um lobo selvagem.

House: Diz que me quer!

Cuddy: Te quero! E preciso de você... Agora!

House: Oh Yes! Seu pedido é uma ordem!

Sem muita dificuldade, une seus "sexos" encaixando seus corpos. Assim que sentiu "ele" dentro dela, Lisa atingiu seu primeiro clímax. E com o corpo dela ainda se contraindo de prazer. House começa a se movimentar, ditando ritmo ao ato. O casal beijava-se intensamente. Mas, também trocavam pequenas mordidas. Pra permitir a ele mais acesso a "ela", Cuddy entrelaça suas pernas nas nádegas dele, e começa a alisar por dentro da camisa, as costas dele. Dessa forma, sem muito esforço, House chega ao seu clímax, e quando ela sente seu corpo ser "invadido" chega também a "satisfação plena", cravando suas enormes unhas nas costas dele, fazendo-o gritar.

"_Já não me preocupo  
Se eu não sei por quê  
Às vezes o que eu vejo  
Quase ninguém vê.."_

Ficam alguns minutos unidos. House encontrava-se com a cabeça entre os seios dela. O calor agora tomava conta dos seus corpos, e suas respirações eram ofegantes, ficam assim até recuperarem as forças. Quando isso acontece. Ele ergue o corpo. Ficando face a face com ela. A qual sorri. Ele retribuiu o gesto.

House: Ainda temos boa parte da noite e madrugada.

Cuddy: Pelo visto logo sentiremos frio novamente...

House: Só se você quiser. Ainda tenho muito pra "dar".

"**O estrago já está feito mesmo... Melhor aproveitar!!"**

Cuddy: Está esperando o que?

Logo os amantes estavam se amando loucamente. Ficam assim durante toda a noite e madrugada. Só dessa maneira conseguem vencer o frio, e manter-se vivo naquelas condições.

"_E eu sei que você sabe  
Quase sem querer  
Que eu quero  
O mesmo que você..."_

**FIM**


End file.
